


Holy Aca-mole

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: When Florencia Juliandres Fuentes was nineteen years old, she awoke from her dreams to find her bed occupied.  Unlike her typical dreams, however, the occupant was neither Enrique Iglesias nor Justin Timberlake (or that one time with both, but this is definitely not that story).  No, the current occupant of her bed was decidedly más suave y much more cómo se dice… female.





	Holy Aca-mole

Flo did not remember flirting with Stacie. At least, not on purpose. She did remember drinking a little of the blood of her sisters (something suspiciously similar to Boone's Farm) and a lot of Chloe's “jiggle juice”. If only she could blame the rest of this story on alcohol. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

When Florencia Juliandres Fuentes was nineteen years old, she awoke from her dreams to find her bed occupied. Unlike her typical dreams, however, the occupant was neither Enrique Iglesias nor Justin Timberlake (or that one time with both, but this is definitely not that story). No, the current occupant of her bed was decidedly más suave y much more cómo se dice… female. Flo tried to extricate her hand from Stacie's naked bosom, but their skin was stuck together and no matter how badly Flo was panicking nobody needs to wake up to having their pezones ripped off.

Stacie stirred slightly, her hands pressing Flo’s hands even tighter against her and a memory filtered in through the haze. 

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Stacie threw an arm around Flo and slurred. “You…hic… are an amazing gymnast. You're so tiny! Oh hey! I've got a great idea! We can trade! You can show me how to flip and I can show you my moves.”

“What, like how to grab your boobs?” Flo covered her mouth. Her sarcasm got her in trouble all of the time and the alcohol was not helping her filter.

Stacie's face twitched and for a second, Flo was afraid she'd already pissed off one of the Bellas only hours after joining. But Stacie's lips turned up into a grin. “I mean… if that's what you want.” The look in Stacie's eyes resembled a jaguar enough that Flo instinctively scanned the room for exits. The smile dropped from Stacie's face. “Eh,” she said with a shrug, “maybe later. You look like you need to go mimis.”

“I'm not even tired I don't even know what you…”. The last thought before drifting off was Stacie's choice of words. 

Flo opened her eyes to see Stacie playing sudoku on her phone. Though her view from Stacie's lap was partially obscured by… Flo bolted up. “Ay dios mio! Lo siento, I am so sor…”

“Está bien.” Stacie said. “You have to be careful with the jiggle juice. It really sneaks up on you.”

Flo nodded, then the thought caught up to her again. “You understand Spanish?”

“Espero que sí, my Abuela would be pretty disappointed to find out she's been talking to a wall all of these years.”

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Flo smiled and blew out a breath. Nothing had happened last night. They had spent the rest of the evening comparing family stories and for the first time since coming to the states, she felt like she was at home. She felt a vibration beneath her hand.

“Mmm. Well good morning to you too.” Stacie's voice rumbled still heavy with sleep. “And here I was afraid I was going to take advantage of you!”

Flo suddenly remembered where her hand was and yanked it back before remembering why she hadn't moved it in the first place.

“Mmm que la chin…” Stacie spent the next few minutes or so demonstrating that she was quite fluent in fact in both English and Spanish.

When Stacie finally calmed down, Flo apologized one last time, “I'm so sorry. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?”

Stacie's familiar smirk returned. “Well, I mean, you could kiss it and make it better.”


End file.
